Unexpected
by bionsena
Summary: Dean didn't plan to fall in love with his guardian angel, it happened without his consent, but he's certainly not complaining. Here be slash so don't say I didn't warn you. I don't own Supernatural...damn.
1. Chapter 1

Dean wasn't entirely sure when these new feelings had surfaced. If he was honest with himself then they'd probably first started when Castiel had spoken to him in the park after they had lost the battle of the seal with Samhain.

The unfortunate addition of Uriel to the party had not helped Dean's spirit, while he sat on a bench in some 'unimportant' town with an angel, but he had felt a certain sense of satisfaction that he'd essentially told the smug little shit just where he could go.

The elder Winchester remembers the moment quite clearly. Cas had just opened up to him about his impeding doubts and Dean felt a certain empathy with this warrior of God he hadn't previously. To be honest the angel had alarmed him slightly because for the first time in his life he had no idea how he would defend himself if Heaven suddenly turned against them.

Castiel had turned to look directly at him and the sun had caught his eyes at just the right moment making them appear as cerulean flames in the dusk and Dean found himself startled by the wave of lust that shot through him. The angel or at least his vessel was undeniably gorgeous. Now what the hell was he supposed to do with that knowledge exactly?

...

Of course being Dean Winchester this meant that nothing was ever easy and he spent the next several days panicking that he might be gay and that he hadn't even realised. In the end he decided it didn't matter it was just some trick of the sunlight, he wasn't really attracted to Cas but he'd objectively noticed his eyes were pretty, which anyone would have confirmed.

Sam of course noticed nothing.

So he put it out of his mind, but the next several times that he saw the angel he couldn't help but glance at his eyes, then the curling dark hair, the slim physique, until finally he admitted defeat and agreed with his traitorous body that he was indeed attracted to his new ally. At least in a physical sense. Physical stuff Dean could deal with but then he started to find himself becoming irrevocably fond of Cas in general.

The social naiveté made Dean just want to lock him up and keep him safe from the world before he remembered that the angel was a formidable warrior who could kick serious demon butt. They had formed a sort of friendship which made his ever growing feelings adapt to something more important than lust. Something he wasn't quite ready to confront. Then Anna came into the picture and suddenly things weren't quite so clear.

He just couldn't believe that Castiel would harm an innocent girl like that and even when the truth was discovered he still couldn't understand. He slept with Anna but some increasingly loud voice (his conscience perhaps?) was screaming at him that he only did it so he could settle for having any angel even if it wasn't the one he wanted.

Dean did understand eventually, when the angels and demons confronted them in the barn, Cas's sorrowful look, he didn't want to do it. He was just being a good little soldier for daddy and Dean got this overwhelming sense of déjà vu that was him just a few years ago. Obeying without question, more weapon than son.

He met Cas's gaze when he stopped Alistair from exorcising him, and Dean could have sworn that something passed between them in that split second. A current of some kind, electric and intoxicating.

The next time he saw Cas was one he'd rather not remember. Torturing Alistair was not something he wanted to do but honestly that Uriel turned out to be the traitor wasn't that surprising in the end. On the other hand he really didn't want to know that all this was his fault. He hated Cas right at that moment

After that was the whole weird other life experience in which the brothers met Zachariah, another angel he didn't particularly like, then again he wasn't too pleased with the other one at the moment. He'd told himself to forget any misguided feelings he might have had towards the blue eyed creature and that it was just a passing attraction to a vessel.

Then Cas appeared to him in a dream and asked for him to find him because he had something to tell him, and the minute he laid eyes on the angel all those annoying feelings came rushing back. Him and Sam travelled to a warehouse that looked like a bombsite and instead of Cas they found Jimmy Novak.

Dean wasn't attracted to Jimmy at all. In fact he found him slightly irritating, mostly because he reminded him of Cas but he wasn't. Whilst still attractive, Dean was eventually forced to admit that without the angel the vessel did nothing for him. This whilst startling lead to a more pressing realisation.

He was in love with an angel of the Lord. Also his brother had apparently turned into a demon blood drinker. Shit.

...

It all came to a head in the mysterious limbo like room Zach had dropped him in to 'keep him safe'. Bollocks. He was in here while Sam headed to fight Lilith. No freaking way.

He bartered and argued and maybe even begged a little but Zach wouldn't budge. Then Castiel showed up and Dean desperately tried to get him to see sense, to help, anything. His frustration rose and he called the angel several names and Cas just stood there blinking at him with those adorable baby blue eyes and casually mussed hair and Dean did the only thing left that he could think of.

He kissed him.

He simply grabbed the angel by the edges of his seemingly indomitable trench coat and pressed their lips together. Cas quite understandably froze in shock throughout this event as his charge pressed him up against the nearest wall and took exactly what he wanted. Keeping their lips connected and running fingers through his hair before releasing him and taking a step back.

They stood there the angel and the human, flushed and panting, staring at each other for what seemed like forever before Cas quite unexpectedly disappeared.

_A/N How much do you hate me for the cliff-hanger? This is going to be a three shot and if you can't already tell by the rating there will be smut. Probably in chapter 3. Hope you like._


	2. Chapter 2

_Stupid! Idiotic, brain dead moron! _Dean cursed himself mentally as he'd been doing for the last five minutes. God how could he have been so thoughtless. Cas was likely never going to speak to him again. Was there anything more ridiculous he could have done? I mean kissing him, come on what did he think was going to happen.

'_Am I really that naive' _he thought. To have assumed that Cas might return his feelings. I mean he was _Dean Winchester_, he was never that lucky. The rejection washed over him again and by god did it sting. The embarrassment, the humiliation, how could he ever look the angel in the face again. Dean swore mentally and started pacing.

He was so caught up in his own head that he didn't notice at first that Cas had returned. When he did he froze in his tracks and opened his mouth to say something, _anything_. He didn't get the chance as a hand was placed over his mouth and he watched as a sigil was drawn in blood.

After that he was much too busy to even think about what had transpired between the two of them.

...

Too late, he was always too late, the bitter taste of defeat in his mouth as he and Sam, reunited again, made their way back to Chuck's house.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he discovered. In some deep forbidden part of his heart he'd known it was very unlikely that Cas would survive the archangel's wrath but he'd still held some sort of hope. But the look on Chuck's face and the blood spattered walls left him unable to remain in denial.

If the angels hadn't arrived at that very moment, Dean thought his knees would have given out, he felt as though some invisible hand was gripping his heart and crushing it ever so slowly. Cas was dead and he had no time to even grieve because he had the rest of heavens' army to deal with.

And Dean hated them. He hated them so much because they'd taken his friend from him. The angel he...

No he wouldn't think that word. Not ever again. Enough. He hadn't even been able to make amends for his foolish blunder earlier, they had parted on bad terms and he would never forgive himself for it.

Burning with anger at the creatures before him he sent them all packing, but not without that parting shot.

"I learnt that from my friend Cas you son of a bitch!" And even though he was drowning inside, Dean felt something like satisfaction.

...

Later when he was stood in some dilapidated room, he finally understood what the books all said about all consuming rage. He'd never been this angry in his life, maybe that wasn't quite true he'd been very angry in Hell, but he was still supremely pissed off.

He was a vessel. Not just any vessel, the fucking archangel Michaels vessel. That was it that was why the angels wanted him. Not because of what he had to offer but because of stupid genetics. Just when he'd finally began to feel as though he was worth something. That he wasn't a monumental screw up, that he could fix it. But no, all they wanted was his meat suit.

Well over his dead, cremated body.

At least that's what he thought at first but his resolve was shattered when Zachariah was choking his brother and he was inches away from saying yes. Then the miracle happened.

Cas was there, in front of him, alive and unharmed, saving them again, and Dean had never felt so light. Dean stared at the angel for what felt like hours as Cas insinuated it was their father who'd saved him. He'd never believed in God so much before and he revelled in the look of fear that crossed that smug gits face.

Then Zach was gone and Cas was looking at him and Dean felt that current pass between them once again. It didn't last long as he remembered what had happened between them. That stupid kiss. He felt himself flush and averted his gaze, feeling like he was in High School all over again.

'_Well don't worry Cas' _he thought _'I won't ever do it again.'_

He wouldn't lose this friendship. Best to pretend it never happened and ignore whatever these ridiculous feelings were until they finally went away.

...

So that's what he did, he went out of his way to treat Cas the same as he did Sam or Bobby, manly punches to the arm, a demand for personal space and biting wit to keep him at arm's length. Something inside him was screaming, determined to make him give in. He pushed it away time and time again telling himself to shut up.

The night Cas came to him for help in his quest to find God he almost relented. He was stood so close to him for a brief moment and it was so hard to push him away. When the angel sat there with a maddening blush and confessed he was a virgin, Dean swore mentally at how stupidly pleased that made him. For god's sake he was a grown man and this was his best friend have some control. Instead he took Cas to a whorehouse and told him he couldn't die without having sex. His insides writhed in agony at the pleading look he got as the girl led the angel away and he swallowed the surge of possessiveness but still he did nothing.

This time the pain was short lived as the two of them fled with the girls shriek of rage at Cas's comments still echoing in their ears and the elder Winchester laughed with something like giddy relief.

They went back to Dean's motel room and he sat on the bed still chuckling slightly. The angel looked around in his adorable awkward way and Dean hadn't realised he was staring until Cas was staring right back. As always he broke the eye contact first and then startled at the angels frustrated noise.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked whilst staring him down with that piercing gaze. He couldn't lie to those eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Now Cas looked confused and still frustrated. "About what."

"I kissed you and I shouldn't have so I'm sorry."

"Did you not want to kiss me?"

Green eyes shot to blue again in a millisecond, startled and bewildered by the question.

"No but you didn't want me too." He said slowly as though explaining something to a child.

Now Cas looked even more confused. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to Cas, the quick escape made it obvious." Dean snapped suddenly irritated. Did the angel not know how much it had hurt?

"Then I'm the one who should apologise, I did not mean you to think that, I was not sure how to act in those circumstances." His friend looked contrite and Dean forgave him instantly.

"That's alright Cas; let's not say anymore about it then." Back to sanity, this conversation was making his head hurt.

"But I liked the kiss."

Ok now Dean's head was spinning. "What?"

"Dean, I think I love you."

He couldn't speak, couldn't reply to that he was incapable of movement, the shock had paralysed him. The angel swallowed and then turned away.

"I see. I'm sorry I shouldn't have presumed that you felt the same..."

Anything else he might have said was lost as Dean leapt to his feet, heart pounding in relief, wonder, and joy and pulled Cas towards him to kiss him for the second time.

**A/N Oh no it's another cliff-hanger. Why do I do this to you my friends? I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait for the next and final chapter. Smut warning so if you don't like run away now.**


	3. Chapter 3

This time Cas didn't freeze in his arms. The angel was hesitant and unsure but he did his best to mimic the hunter's movements and kissed him back. When they eventually broke apart for air Dean rested his forehead against his.

"I love you too."

The answering smile was blinding and this time it was Cas who moved in for a kiss. Lips moving in tandem, the Winchester's tongue finding its way inside the angel's mouth, whilst simultaneously moving them somewhere more comfortable for this kind of activity. Blue eyes gave him a startled look as they wound up falling on the bed.

Dean eased off slightly remembering that one of them was a virgin here and he hadn't had sex with a man, so it was anyone's guess how it felt so natural to him. Finally getting his hands to do something he ran them through rakish black hair and with him laying directly on top of his angel it was obvious that he was becoming turned on.

The hunter eventually moved his lips to his lover's neck pressing soft kisses down the side while simultaneously attempting to get rid of the ridiculous amount of clothes the angel was wearing. Sliding off the trench coat and jacket was difficult seeing as Cas refused to release him.

"This will be a lot easier if I could move." Dean chuckled. The sheepish and blushing expression of his partner made him smirk. Now with the room to manoeuvre he made short work of those outer layers leaving the red faced angel in only his shirt and trousers.

Suddenly impatient to feel flesh Dean began releasing buttons only to stop as the angel's hand clasped his. He glanced back up at Cas whose eyes had widened in nervousness.

"It's alright." The hunter's tone was reassuring, calm and confident and he pressed a gentle kiss to the others lips. Blue eyes searched green for a moment before he nodded and released the vice like grip on Dean's hand.

Quickly making short work of the remainder of Cas' clothes Dean pulled back so he could see everything. The angel blushed and squirmed under his scrutinizing gaze. Dean smiled reassuringly before running a finger down Cas' side. The hunter delighted in the noises that were released before getting off the bed and hurriedly removing his own clothes. There would hopefully be many more occasions like this where they could take their time to explore each other but they had somewhere to be later and he'd rather not be overly tired whilst facing down a pissed off archangel.

It was definitely a huge inflation to his ego when he saw his new lover staring at him slightly agape while he stood there naked and Dean had a sudden urge to kiss him again. So he did. Placing his body directly over the others they both groaned when their cocks aligned and Dean's tongue found its way back into the angels mouth nipping at his bottom lip as he went.

Cas shifted under him impatiently wanting more friction and the hunter let out an embarrassingly whimper like sound before reaching down to find his bag and scramble through it to find the bottle he was sure he had. When he finally found it he held it up for Cas to see.

"You sure about this?" he asked. Needy blue eyes sought his.

"Please Dean" arousal had made the others voice hoarse and it made him shudder to hear it. Cas then raised his knees and parted them and Dean swallowed heavily before drizzling lube onto his fingers and hesitating only slightly placed one inside his angel. Cas gasped and clenched around him and Dean could swear he'd never been so aroused in his life. Inserting another finger he began to scissor the tight hole while his lover moaned and panted around him making the whole process very distracting.

Eventually Dean could take no more and removed the fingers gaining him a slightly reproachful look which soon disappeared once Cas saw what was going to happen next. Dean was sure he'd never put on a condom so quickly and when he finally started to slide inside he was sure he was in heaven. Hot, tight and slippery with lube Dean moaned loudly at the sensation gripping Cas' hips to steady himself.

It didn't take long, they had both been dreaming about this for a very long time and both were new to the feeling. Dean pushed up into him hard and fast both moaning and sliding together in ecstasy. Cas came first but the sensation of being clenched around was too much and Dean came soon after.

After he'd regained the strength to pull out he pulled Cas to him with a satisfied sigh. The angel went willingly enough burying his nose into the side of Dean's neck and inhaling. The hunter threw him a strange look before he admitted he had a thing for the way he smelled. On any other occasion he would have laughed but now he smiled serenely before confessing how he felt about those blue eyes and inviting Cas to take a shower with him.

...

When all was said and done and Sam had reunited with his brother it didn't take him long to notice that something was different between his brother and friend and he watched Dean discreetly take Cas' hand whenever he could. The younger Winchester smiled at how much happier they both were.

Also Bobby now owed him ten bucks.

**A/N Okay so I know how long it has been since I updated but that's because I'd blush every five minutes while writing this and then have to come back to it. First ever time writing smut and yeah it sucks but I hope you liked the story regardless :)**


End file.
